We the Kings
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: When a new Sorceress rises, the world needs new heroes. No one thought that hero would be the deliquent son of Squall Leonheart and Seifer Almasy. *Squeal to On My Own*
1. Scenes and Sirens

_**Chapter One---Scenes and Sirens**_

"Now, if you'll turn in your text books to page…" Instructor Trepe drabbled on and on (and _on_) about politics and ethics in SeeD missions and negotiations. Never before had one Instructor single-handedly turned a topic that _might_ have had the potential to be interesting and killed it like Instructor Trepe. It wasn't that she was a bad instructor; it was that her presentation lacked fire and energy. Arien Almasy had a thing for flare. His mother blamed his father.

"Now who can tell me what you do when you get caught?" Arien snickered. Trepe narrowed crystal blue orbs at him and singled him out.

"Almasy, what is Garden procedure for SeeDs' who get caught? What do you do?" Arien gave her a wicked grin and Quistis knew she was in trouble. His dad used to give her the same look and it _always_ meant trouble.

"First, I wouldn't get caught. Second, for those _stupid_ enough to get caught, you put your head between your legs and kiss you're a- -" Arien was cut off by a deep, familiar voice.

"It is so important to your future that you not finish that sentence." Arien smiled at his father and stood to leave.

"Instructor, as riveting as your lecture has been, I fear I must take my leave. My escort has arrived." Seifer Almasy raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at his (step) son.

"Escort my –"

"Seifer! Not in my class. You _know_ the rules." Seifer grinned devilishly and leaned in close the smaller blonde.

"I'm _above _the rules, _Instructor._" Quistis had quite a nasty glare. Arien followed the muscular man from the room, tossing a wink in Trepe's direction as he left, noting with a great amount of satisfaction that she was quite flustered.

"You've got some balls kid."

"I learned from the best." Seifer smirked and headed towards Headmaster Leonheart's office. Arien stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't do jack s- -"Seifer glared at the boy. He really had to ease up on his language.

"I have to pick up some paperwork for mom. Then we're going to the Training Center." Arien let out a small "Oh" and waited quietly for his adopted father to get done talking to his _real_ father. Not that Arien really considered the Ice Queen as a father figure. He was more of a comrade who had a really bad case of Stickuptheass-a-titis.

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Arien gave the blonde the infamous Almasy smirk. It never failed to be devilishly charming nor did it fail to infuriate.

"You sure old man? Should I call Dr. Kadowaki and have her get a wheel chair ready?" Jade eyes darkened.

"We'll see who laughs last." Seifer held his blade at the ready and waited. Arien strayed slightly from the gunblade legacy both his fathers had set for him but instead had opted for a more traditional version called a Buster sword.

At first, no one was sure Arien would be able to handle it. The giant hunk of metal weighed more than he did. But after 4 years of training by two of the best swordsmen the world had ever seen, both gunbladers were forced to admit Arien was quiet skilled for someone so young. But then Garden prided itself in producing skilled fighters.

"I'm waiting…" Seifer circled him like a ravenous wolf, eyes dark, muscles tensed and waiting for the inevitable attack. Arien knew he had no chance of getting Seifer to strike first but he calculated his first move carefully. Suddenly he lunged forward, sweeping his sword up, hoping to cut across Seifer's chest. No such luck. The clash of metal against metal sounded in Arien's ears and his heart sped up. He lived for the fight.

Seifer drove Arien further and further back, unleashing a series of forceful blows that left Arien's arms feeling weak. Seifer was still one of the best and the fact that Arien was still standing was testimony to his skill but he had a long way to go. He finally managed to lock blades with the older man and he strained to force Seifer back. It was like trying to move a brick wall but little by little he finally forced his blade free and was quick to strike. Unfortunately Seifer managed to get behind him. Arien felt the cold bite of steel as Seifer held Hyperion's sharp edge to his throat.

"Not bad." Seifer nodded approvingly and Arien grinned breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Woo!! Go dad!!! You rock!!" Seifer smiled at the younger girl and ruffled her hair affectionately. She glared at him with ruby eyes.

"Gawd, I hate it when you do that!" The blonde frowned a bit and poked her shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards.

"You've been spending too much time with Selphie." Kale stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have not. Anyways, I'm meeting Instructor Valentine here for my Competency Test. I'm so stoked! If I pass, I can take the SeeD test a year early!!!" Kale danced in place and Arien raised a brow, wondering how he came to be related to such a spaz.

"Dudes!!" A brunet came running in, breathless and bright eyed.

"I've been _dying_ for extra practice time, so I ditched Xu's class and totally- oh, hi Mr. A…um…see what I meant was, uh, that is I'm totally excused from her class." Makai rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously under Seifer's withering gaze.

"Right…just don't tell Xu you were with me. I'd rather be left out of your truancy hearing, thanks." Seifer said good bye to Arien, wished good luck to Kale and exited the Center to meet up with Headmaster.

"Dude, do you really have your test with Instructor Creepy?" Kale rolled her eyes at her brother's friend.

"Yea and he's not creepy. He's just quiet and he's a better gunmen than you could ever _hope_ to be. I think you're just jealous." Makai scoffed at this remark.

"Am not. I'm naturally amazing and Lord of the Dead has nothing on my mad ninja skills." Instructor Valentine just happened to be walking up behind Makai at that moment and cleared his throat. Makai jumped a foot in the air and shrieked in a very unmanly pitch.

"I prefer_ King_ of the Dead, thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe Kale has a test to pass." Valentine seemed to be vaguely amused while Kale danced along the instructor excitedly, punching the air and whooping, causing silver spikes to dance to and fro.

"Dude, he's so _creepy!_" Makai Tilmitt was the kind of person that emphasized everything so everything was incredibly interesting when he was around.

"So this is where the cool kids hang out." A tall blonde grinned at them from the entrance of the Training Center.

"Where you been man?" Makai asked, slapping the taller teen on the back. Rion grinned and locked the brunet in a headlock and turned his attention to Arien while Makai struggled and choked.

"I was on assignment, some recon mission in Delling. No big." Arien nodded thoughtfully. His mom was on a mission. She'd been gone for two weeks and Arien was starting to worry about her.

"Air, I need air!" Makai rasped out before Rion finally realized he'd been holding on just a _bit_ too tightly.

"Sorry man. What happened to those mad ninja skills?" Makai was the resident ninja, for those of you who haven't caught on. However, his imagination exceeded his actual skill, seeing as he was a sniper. It was _almost _the same thing…

"Even ninja's need air. Rion, have I ever told you that you're like a building with feet?" Rion frowned and shook his head. He had weird friends.

"No…"

"Well you are. And I'd appreciate it if you got your **gargantuan** feet _off_ of my poor toes!!"

"…You're such a spaz."

"Dude…Selphie's my _mom_, of course I'm a space case. Holy crap! It's lunch time!!!" Makai took off towards the lunch room at warp speed.

"Do _you_ have any idea what that was about?" Rion turned towards his silver-haired friend as they meandered towards the lunchroom at a leisurely pace. Arien smiled a moment before responding with a chuckle.

"They're serving hotdogs."

* * *

A.n: woooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!1 The long awaited sequeal to On My Own!!!! If you HAVEN'T read On M y Own (OMO) then go read it now otherwise you'll be lost. Well, that's not entirely true but I would very much LOVE it if you read that first and left me some kick butt reviews!! Anyways, tell me what you think of this so far and I'm sorry for the long wait. Everyone must now get on their knees and bow to my Muse, Sorceress Fujin!!! ALL HAIL THE MUSE!!!!

Ulti! (REVIEW!!!!)


	2. Church of Hot Addiction

_**Chapter Two---Church of Hot Addiction**_

By the time Arien and Rion had made their way into the lunch room, Makai was at a table, scarfing down hotdogs like a garbage disposal. His older friends were vaguely nauseated but sat by him anyways. Rion filled them in on the more obscure details of his mission as it was Garden protocol not to disclose particulars.

"I can't wait to get my first mission! The bad guys won't know what hit them!" Makai punched the air and Arien had to laugh. If there were one person who could make you laugh it would be Makai. He was the most random, enthusiastic person Arien knew.

"Where's your mom Ari? I thought she'd be back by now." Arien smiled, refusing to let his friends see he was worried about her. Fujin Almasy could take care of herself.

"She's gone to Esthar. She'll be back soon." '_I hope'_ was the part Arien didn't say out loud. He'd never admit it but every time his parents left for a mission, he was scared they wouldn't come back.

"Oh, she helping your grandpa out or what?" Arien shrugged. Aside from Makai, Laguna Loire was probably the weirdest person on the planet. Laguna Loire was a brilliant political mind but he really didn't have any other social skills to speak of. Arien didn't blame the man, seeing as Squall was his son.

"I believe the correct phrasing would be "Is she helping", Rion I thought you were paying attention in grammar." Rion tilted his head backwards to look at his mother. He gave her a cheeky grin and she relented and smiled in return, cobalt eyes sparkling. This was the side of Quistis Trepe Arien liked. The mom part. Quistis Trepe the Mom was a fun and warm person. She always had fun things to do and always had tons of junk food on the shelves.

Instructor Trepe, on the other hand, was a _slave driver_. If you so much blinked out of turn you had an up close and personal view of Save the Queen and it wasn't a nice conversation. However, she was one of the best Instructors and SeeDs' Arien had ever met.

"Right mom, that's what I meant." Quistis chuckled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Where's Kale, Arien? Didn't she have her Competency Test today?" Arien opened his mouth to reply but Kale's voice came out.

"I PASSED!!!!!! TAKE THAT EVAN!!! BOOYAKA!!!" Kale was known for announcing her presence in the loudest manner possible. As the spiky haired girl danced around the table Arien looked up at Quistis and gestured to his crazy sister.

"There's your answer. I'm gonna go check in with dad." Rion waved good bye and Quistis stopped him.

"You know you're my favorite nephew." Arien flashed her a dashing grin before she continued.

"But if you ever disrespect me in my class again, I'll personally skin you alive." She smiled sweetly and Arien knew all too well she was serious. Not one to be intimidated (even if he was) he saluted and winked at her, earning an irritated sigh. Almasy :1 Trepe: 0!

"Mr. Almasy?" Arien cursed under his breath and turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Commander?" He stood at attention wondering what he'd done this time. There was no _way_ they could pin that toilet bomb on him…

"If you'd follow me to my office?"Arien followed, wondering just what in the heck was going on.

* * *

A.n: woooot. Review!!!!!

Ulti!!!


	3. Show You the Light

_**Chapter Three---Show You the Light**_

"Would Fujin Kazeno _please_ come down to Headmaster's office...again?" The voice over the PA system was tired and irritated. Fujin sighed and put her things down. She had _just_ gotten back from a rather exhausting mission in Delling. They couldn't possibly be sending her back out so soon could they? Noting the lack of a greeting party, Fujin groaned. Hyne above what had that boy done _now_?

"Headmaster? Arien?" Arien sat hunched down in his chair, arms folded over his chest and a "I can't believe I got caught again" look on his face. Fujin sighed and Arien slid down further in his seat. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Fujin, welcome back, Seifer should be with us momentarily." Squall seemed a bit paler than he had in a while but Fujin assumed it was because for the third time in two weeks, their son was in trouble and in his father's office, taking up valuable time and space.

"Squall what…Arien." The tight, disappointed look on Seifer's face said it all. Once again, his (step) son was in trouble and he had to rush down from his class to bail him out. This was getting old. Seifer was beginning to understand just how annoying he himself had been in his younger years, constantly in trouble and acting up.

"Yes Arien. However, I assure you, _this _time is different." All sets of eyes looked up at Headmaster curiously.

"Different _how_?" Fujin looked at her silver-haired son and raised a brow and he shrugged as if to say, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what he's talking about."

"We want to put him on assignment." Squall stated simply, leaving both Seifer and Fujin reeling.

"You want to _what_? After _his_ record?" Seifer asked incredulously. The boy's rap sheet was almost as long as his and Seifer had 20 years on the kid. Squall nodded.

"His record is the precise reason we choose him. He doesn't, to the outside eye, appear to be SeeD material, even though he is. It's a simple grab and drop mission but we need someone Timber won't suspect. If we send either of you or Quistis, they'll know something's up. You're faces are too well known in most areas. Do you see my point?" Fujin nodded, a scowl marring her pretty features.

"What's this, 'simple grab and drop' about?"Squall raised a brow and a smirk ghost over his lips before disappearing.

"You of all people should know I'm not allowed to disclose mission information to anyone outside the operation." Seifer raised a brow and looked at Squall quizzically, knowing there was a 'but' in that statement.

"However, we want you two on the inside… behind the scenes, so to speak." Fujin sat beside her son and stared at the Commander.

"Squall, what's going on?" Squall sighed heavily and looked at Arien, ignoring Fujin's question.

"Arien, what do you say? You've been a SeeD for two years. Are you ready for your first mission?" Arien looked from his father, to his mother, to his other father with a raised brow and shrugged.

"I guess…I'm not gonna die right? I'm kind of young for that." Squall snickered but quickly hushed himself when Fujin glared at him.

"Ahem, no Arien, you shouldn't be in any danger of dying. Though, I can't make any promises. This mission is kind of a political mess, those are the worst kind." Arien leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly.

"I guess, if you're _that_ desperate I won't keep you begging. I am the best after all." Seifer choked back a laugh before Fujin smacked the blue-eyed teen upside the back of the head.

"Don't get cocky. Cocky gets you killed. This isn't a game anymore Arien." Fujin was so deadly serious, Arien's smirk fell from his face and he sat up straight in his chair.

"Sir, I accept." Squall nodded and called in Quistis. She gave him the appropriate paper work and briefed the trio on the mission details.

"The entire point of this mission, Arien, is to get the targets from point A to point B without being intercepted, detected or killed. I think that's simple enough for you to understand." Arien, nodded, brushing strands of silver behind his ear while he read the particulars on the two subjects he was to escort from Timber to Esther.

"The tricky part is that everyone knows they'll be here but no one knows when. _That_ is our biggest asset. If that leaks, we're screwed and it's MY head on the chopping block. Arien looked up at Squall with a seriousness Squall had never seen on the boy. He was all fire and recklessness. Just like Seifer.

"Now, Arien, there is one detail that is absolutely vital to remember. This girl is a Sorceress." Fujin and Seifer visibly blanched and stared at him like he'd grown a moogle for a head.

"That means if you don't keep your guard up, she _will _use you accomplish whatever she finds necessary at the time. That is why I'm informing your parents. They've been through this once before and they know every danger you may and probably will come across. Now, know this Arien." Squall waited until Arien met his gaze before continuing.

"If you fail and she falls into the wrong hands, it may mean the end of everything we know." Fujin stared at her comrade.

"You're putting the fate of the world in the hands of my 17 year old juvenile delinquent?" The Headmaster nodded once. Seifer swore.

"Hyne save us."

* * *

A.n: woooot. I actually wrote this chapter first but its ok because it gave me a basis for this long awaited sequeal. Review!!!!! 


End file.
